


super sexy orphan chat

by firehearte



Series: Woodvale, NY [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, chat fic, it's really only background sprace, it's very short and very chaotic, while the others watch and scream about it in their group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehearte/pseuds/firehearte
Summary: The final chapter of amscray_punk's "tis the damn season" from a Slightly different perspective (it's a chat fic of the other foster kids).
Relationships: Finch & JoJo (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Woodvale, NY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077458
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	super sexy orphan chat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['tis the damn season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119393) by [amscray_punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amscray_punk/pseuds/amscray_punk). 



> Guide to the nicknames:
> 
> deranged – finch  
> yes i am an angel what about it - jojo  
> don’t look at me - smalls  
> fuckin uhhhh YIKES - mush

_6:18 AM_

_You have now entered the chat:_ **_super sexy orphans (pls dont traffic us)_ **

**fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** is someone at the door

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** what

 **don’t look at me:** be quiet mush i’m so tired pls

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** pls. let me sleep. for once.

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** i can’t do a sexy home invasion scenario again i just can’t

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** THAT WAS ONE TIME PLEASE LET IT GO FDLSKFGDJ FUCK

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** NO I HATED IT SO MUCH D:

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** wait

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** what is that

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** i’m TELLING YOU SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** WHOMST?????

 **don’t look at me:** our superstar big brother is here he’s probably on the phone or something

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** i’m going to investigate you losers

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** jojo come on

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** uGH FINE JUST TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM BEFORE HE LEAVESSS

 **don’t look at me:** ugh goodnight

_6:22 AM_

**fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** SMALLS

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** SMALLS

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** SMALLS

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** sMALLS SLDKSJGSLKJ SMALLS SMALSMF

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** SMALLS

 **don’t look at me:** FUCKING WHAT

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** SPOT’S AT THE FUCKING DOOR

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** THEY’RE PROFESSSING THEIR UNDYING LOVE I’ MDNTO D KDIDING

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** muSH IS FILMING IM TEXTING GET OVER HERE

 **don’t look at me:** UGH JESUS CHRIST FINE FUCK FUFHJLDGL

 **don’t look at me:** omg oMG

 **don’t look at me:** SHUT UP!!!! EVERYONE SHUT UP THEY’RE ABOUT TO KSIS!!!!

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** i’m so turend on i cant even text

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** is it bad to nut over ur brother’s bf

 **don’t look at me:** i wish cps never found you and you died in the streets of new york <3

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** valid!

 **don’t look at me:** DID THEY FUKCING HEAR US

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** WHO CARES I GOT THAT KISS ON CAMERA NOW I HAVE SO MUCH MATERIAL

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** material for what mush

 **don’t look at me:** yeah. material. for. what. mush.

 **fuckin uhhhh YIKES:** to show finch obviously god get ur minds out of the gutters guys

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** UGH

_6:42 AM_

**yes i am an angel what about it:** THAT WAS SO PURE IM GOING TO CRY FOREVER

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** I LOVE LOVE SO MUCH AAAAAA

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** FINCH COME OVER HERE I WANT A HUGGGGG

 **deranged:** what teh fuck is happening

 **deranged:** can everyone shut up i have to be at the coffeeshop in an hour or spots gonna kick my ass

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** spOT MIGHT BE A BIT BUSY FOR THAT HE’S GOT HIS TONGUE DOWN RACE’S THROAT

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** THEY’RE IN LOVE FINCH!!!!!

 **deranged:** does this mean i can sleep in or does this mean i need to get up earlier and open

 **deranged:** trying to decide if i should be pissed at him or happy for him

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** COME GIVE ME A HUG AND ASK HIM YOURSELFFFFF

 **deranged:** jojo it’s so EARLY

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** no love only hate :((((

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** hate in ur lil heart for me :(((((

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** wow finch can’t believe u have hate in ur lil heart for ur own boyfriend

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** this is why you should date me instead

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** bECAUSE

 **don’t look at me:** please. please for all our sakes but especially jojo’s do not finish that text

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** ugh fine i’ll go find some weirdo on grindr to ****** ** ***** **** *** ****** **** ***** ********

 **deranged:** dude.

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** :,) i have issues

 **fuckin uhhh YIKES:** anyways finch come over we’re all gonna have breakfast to celebrate all the love in this house

 **deranged:** ughhhhh

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** PLEASEEEEE I’LL GIVE YOU SO MANY KISSES AND THEN WE CAN SNGUGLE AND I’LL GIVE SPOT BAMBI EYES SO U DONT HAVE TO WORKKKK

 **deranged:** that’s not how that works jojo sdlkfjsdlkgs

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** don’t doubt my superpowers

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** pls baby,,,,, pls

 **deranged:** okayyyyy fine i’ll be there in ten

 **yes i am an angel what about it:** YAYYAYAYAYYYAYYYYYY I LOVE YOU FINCH


End file.
